In an image rendering processing method according to the prior art, the mainstream has been a method enabling loading and rendering to be performed in time series in which a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) are composed of an identical rendering thread, and the CPU is involved in loading of image data to be rendered and the GPU renders the loaded image data, thereby realizing an image. Since the resource loading method as above is weak in a lag phenomenon that the GPU stops rendering while the CPU loading a resource, there is a disadvantage that the rendering efficiency of the GPU gets lowered extremely. That is, the lag phenomenon becomes an element irregularly stopping image realization en route, which causes a disconnected image or irregularly realized image to be provided to a user.
Particularly, in case of a conventional resource loading and rendering method, since an amount of image resources to be loaded at the MMORPG (Massively Multi-player Online Role Playing Game) service becomes huge and a loading time increases in proportion, the occurrence of lag becomes more frequent. Further, since the trend of the future graphics is moving onto a 3 D game and, in case of the 3 D game, an amount of computation for rendering sharply increases in comparison to a 2 D game, it is essential the appearance of a new loading and rendering method, capable of noticeably controlling the lag phenomenon, in order to support the 3 D game.
Also, in the conventional resource loading method, in case that an amount of resources to be loaded becomes enormous, it affects the rendering thread between the CPU and the GPU, and may act as an element preventing smooth driving of the CPU and the GPU. Particularly, in the conventional resource loading method, such as, a case of loading a resource associated with rendering of an image composed of a plurality of polygon data or a character, since all resources should be loaded, a rendering time may be prolonged unlimitedly.